Abstract/Project summary The symposium ?RNA Therapeutics: From Base Pairs to Bedsides? is designed to provide scientists and clinicians from a wide range of disciplines with the latest research findings in RNA therapeutics, from the bench to the clinic, with an emphasis on challenges that still remain. The symposium will be held June 28?29, 2018 in the Albert Sherman Center at University of Massachusetts Medical School in Worcester, MA, USA. The program for the meeting described in this application has been assembled around the theme of RNA therapeutics, which has collectively changed the way in which we approach the treatment of disease, by aiming to treat their root genetic cause. We are on the cusp of fulfilling the clinical potential of genetic discoveries that allow the specific modulation the expression of disease-relevant genes. Development of novel therapies for which RNA is the therapeutic target or treatment modality will be the theme throughout this conference, focusing on noncoding RNAs, RNA interference, messenger RNA, antisense oligonucleotides, CRISPR/Cas9 gene editing technology, and the delivery of these molecules. Another goal of this symposium is to initiate a candid discussion in which the participants examine the successes and failures of nucleic acid drugs in clinical trials. Findings associated with these novel areas of research are in turn likely to affect the manner in which basic research is translated into interventions for genetic-based diseases. This symposium will bring together leading international thought leaders with a broad range of interests related to RNA therapeutics. We intend to create a high-impact scientific forum for discussion of the latest findings on basic mechanisms and their translational implementation into interventions aimed at novel disease therapies. Sessions during the symposium are intended to: (1) facilitate collaborations between biologists, chemists, and clinicians, in order to address the current challenges in the field; (2) provide students and early career researchers with background on those questions and challenges that remain unsolved; and (3) enable students and early career researchers to receive feedback on their research projects from both peers and senior researchers, empowering them to find creative solutions. We fully anticipate that the scientific discussions, research talks, poster sessions, and other informal interactions between the participants of this conference will advance the development of RNA-based drugs and will set the stage for the development of collaborative interventions aimed at promoting new therapeutic treatments.